mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 10 Power Rankings
Last week, we lost Chelsea and SJ. Both of them were pretty good, however could've honestly gotten more screen time. It's sad to lose SJ as he had so much potential. Anyways it's the first two episodes coming out one after the other during the same day so we'll probably be losing about two people next. Anyways let's get onto ranking the top 10: 10) Taylor: Taylor has kind of been really cracking under the pressure lately as she's been serving sort of lacklust dishes. She hasn't been proving that she was pretty solid and comfortable in the MasterChef kitchen and at this point you should already be used to the pressure, so kind of a safe bet to go home honestly. 9) Samantha: Samantha may be really good at baking, but not so consistent in other aspects, she's a solid cook, however doesn't scream "winner" to me. 8) Julia: Where has Julia been? She's been so consistent and now the edits are cutting her out. She kind of messed up in terms of her halibut, so I guess that's a sign that she's in danger then. 7) Bowen: Just like Julia, Bowen has also been hiding very lately, and even at this point in the competition, I haven't seen him cook dishes from other cuisines quite well yet, so he's kind of in the radar now. 6) Ashley: Ashley has proven to be slightly more consistent now, however she's not really that great in team challenges? She could pave her path a bit further from here on, that's what I can guarantee to say the least. 5) Cesar: Cesar nailed the filleting of the halibut, however it's just filleting, not actually cooking. Let's see whether he can prove himself better during the next two episodes. 4) Farhan: Farhan made a great dish, however he didn't exactly prepeare his dish originally perfectly, if it weren't from the critization of Joe Bastianich. However he's was a early favorite, I guess the odds are coming back in his favor again. 3) Shanika: Honestly, the three remaining members from team Joe are certainly the strongest in the top 10. Shanika although she messed up her halibut, she proved to come back with a great halibut dish afterwards. 2) Gerron: Gerron has been really consistent lately, he's easily the most loveable among the bunch. I can tell that he brings so much passion into his cooking and that he can go really far if he continues this attitude. 1) Emily: Emily has been the most consistent and has never been in the bottom. She nailed that halibut and it would be a shocker to see her go next or even in a few episodes from now. She could potentially win this thing as she is really a cut above the rest at this point. So we got some new front runners now, especially those from team Joe. However I can really say that Taylor, Samantha, Julia and Bowen are kind of in trouble now. However if I had to choose a safe person to go home next, it would probably be Taylor as she cracks under the pressure almost all the time especially recently. Going home next - Taylor Waltmon Category:Blog posts